


His

by tmmzxx



Category: Shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmmzxx/pseuds/tmmzxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows not to mess with Raphael, let alone mess with Simon, Raphael's baby. But what happens when someone doesn't know that and threatens Simon. The three instances where Raphael deals with the people who bully his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Fledgling

Author's note:   
Thank you for reading my story!! This is my first story so I hope you like it. I have made up some things that were not in the book such as a mating bond between vampires and Simon being shorter than Raphael. This story is set around 50 years after the Mortal Instruments has ended and obviously Raphael is not dead. Enough of this now though and let's get on to the story. Enjoy!!

 

Simon's POV  
There had been a buzz of Lily's new fledgling being rude and basically acting like he was a hundred years old and not a recently turned vampire. Naturally curious, Simon went to Lily, and asked her about him. "Oh Mike? What about him?" Simon shrugged and smiled, his fangs poking out slightly, reminding him that he had not fed today yet.  Simon wondered idly if he should ask Raphael to go hunting with him. it he quickly decided against it. His boyfriend was busy working on some clan matters and Simon didn't want to disturb him.

Simon sped up to his room, literally, and changed as he was in his favorite sweatpants and geeky t-shirt. Once he had changed into something he deemed more appropriate for a hunt, one of Raphael's many black shirts and long pants, Simon went on his merry way down to the entrance of Hotel Dumort. 

Just as he was about to set of, a large hand grabbed his shoulder. Simon tensed up, not knowing who the person was. He turned around and saw a man, slightly shorter than him, but tall nonetheless, with a mop of dirty blonde hair. "Who are you?" Simon asked sharply. "I'm Mike, but you can call me baby." said the newcomer. Simon frowned at him and was about to scold him when he realized that  this Mike guy was Lily's new fledgling. He then settled for scathing "what do you want" in reply. "You," Mike winked and wrapped an arm around his waist. Simon tensed up even more his slight panic and annoyance radiating off him. "Please detach your arm from me immediately. I already have a boyfriend. " Simon replied, unconsciously sending panic vibes through the mating bond he shared with Raphael. "Oh please baby, I'll overthrow him to be with you. I mean, look at me, I'm obviously better than any shitty boyfriend you might possibly have." Mike purred, his face getting closer to Simon's neck, Simon still unconsciously sending even stronger vibes through the mating bond. 

 

Raphael's POV  
He was busy with all that clan matters that was driving him crazy. But that didn't matter when he felt the mating bond pulse with Simon's panic. He dismissed it at first, thinking that Simon had seen some insect and was afraid, Simon did have a great fear of cockroaches. But when the mating bond sent him even more of Simon's panic, he immediately stood up, using his senses to sense where Simon was. 

He rushed to the entrance of Hotel Dumort, and was just in time to see a blonde man wrapping his arm around his baby and leaning close to his neck, while Simon was trying to untangle himself from that blondie. He saw red and stalked over, anger radiating off him in waves. He pulled Simon into his chest, both arms wrapped securely around him, Simon burying his head into his neck. "Who are you?" Raphael demanded. " I'm Mike, who are you?" He replied arrogantly. Raphael then recognized him as Lily's new fledgling. "I'm Raphael Santiago, of the New York vampire clan." Raphael answered, drawing himself up to his full height. "And what exactly are you doing with my boyfriend?" Raphael glared at him. 

 

However, Mike didn't seem to get the hint. "I'm interested in him, so what?" Raphael snarled at him, fangs dropping down. "Simon is mine. My boyfriend. Mine. Don't you know what happens when people threaten my boyfriend? They die. Simon is mine, and I don't plan on letting you touch him. He's mine. Do you understand?" Raphael snarled at a shocked and afraid Mike. "Yes," Mike answered, cowering at Raphael's anger towards him. "Good, and don't let me see you near him again." Raphael turned to Simon, whose head was currently buried in the crook of Raphael's neck, his nose right along Raphael's scent gland. 

 

" You didn't have to do that you know. " Simon mumbled, his grip around Raphael's waist tightening. " He wasn't threatening me or anything." Raphael frowned, kissing Simon's cheek gently," I just don't feel safe with you near him baby," Raphael answered lovingly. Simon murmured a soft "I love you", his face smushed against the leather of Raphael's jacket. "I love you too baby," Raphael nuzzled the side of Simon's face. 

 

" Sorry to interrupt your moment Raphael and Simon, but I heard a commotion just now." Lily appeared at the bottom of the staircase, watching them with a small smile on her face. "Nothing," Raphael grumbled," Just your stupid new fledgling trying to flirt with Simon." Lily sighed," When will that idiot learn to listen to me. The first rule I tell him is to stay away from Simon, but what does he do? He immediately goes and flirt with Simon." "Idiota," Raphael snorted,"tell him that Simon's mine. " Lily sighed an even bigger sigh and sped up the stairs again. 

 

After Lily had left, Simon finally looked up at Raphael with eyes full of love and told him,"Mike's an idiot to mess with you." Raphael kissed him gently on the lips, feeling a surge of love for the man in front of him. "Let's go up, baby, and make sure everyone knows that you're mine." Raphael scooped up Simon into his arms and made his way to his room. 

 

When they were finally in privacy of Raphael's room, Raphael kissed Simon hard and passionate on the mouth, his tongue skillfully making its way into the crevice of Simon's mouth. In between kisses were honest declarations of I "I love you"s. Raphael snaked his hand down to the zipper of Simon's pants, Raphael quickly ridding Simon of his clothes after removing his own. He lay Simon down on the massive king sized bed, coating his finger with plenty of lube to prep his baby. He inserted the first finger and after Simon's initial discomfort, he added the second and third one in quick succession. After deeming Simon as being prepped enough, he coated his cock with lube but no condom, he wanted to take Simon bare. 

 

He slowly pushed himself into Simon, inch by inch, Simon's chute eagerly sucking him into his personal heaven. When he was fully in Simon, Raphael watched Simon's face for any sign of discomfort. But when Simon rolled his hips and moaned for him to continue, Raphael couldn't control himself any longer, and pounded hard and fast into Simon, hitting his prostate every single time. Raphael could feel his release coming soon, so he grabbed Simon's erection and pumped in time with is thrusts. But before he came, he bit Simon's neck, right on the jugular vein. Simon then came spectacularly, screaming Raphael's name. Soon he too was coming, Simon's tight chute squeezing him so tightly it almost hurt and all he saw was white. 

 

After their passionate love making, Raphael gingerly pulled out of Simon and collapsed next to him. "I love you Raph." Simon kissed him softly. "I love you too baby." 

Mike's POV  
What the hell was going on, Mike wondered, the entire hotel was shaking with screams and moans and he wondered who the hell was the one who was getting in on so loudly. He glared sullenly at the wall, his vampiric hearing making it even worst. He was just about to stand up and go find those horribly loud people and give them a piece of his mind when Lily walked in. "Sit down Mike." Lily ordered sternly and he did. "What did you do to Simon?" Lily questioned him with a frown on her pretty face. Mike looked at her as angelically as he could but try as he might but he couldn't trick the older vampire. "I didn't do anything to that cutie." Mike grumbled. "Don't talk nonsense Mike." Lily said, her frown deepening. "I know what you did to Simon. Didn't I tell you to stay away from Simon? Do you want to get killed?" Lily's voice grew louder and more impatient. "But I want him. Whats wrong with that? I could defeat his puny little boyfriend anyways." Mike shrugged. "Do you even know who his boyfriend is?" Lily demanded. "He's Raphael Santiago, the leader of the New York vampire clan. And my good friend. Did I not warn you that if you want to keep your head attached to your neck, you should not mess with Simon?" Mike's eyes widened," Raphael Santiago? That's him? Oh no, what did I just do?" Mike mumbled to himself. 

 

Just then, a loud scream came from upstairs," Raphael!", followed by another scream of pleasure. He could very distinctly hear the snarl of "Mine!" from the above mentioned vampire leader. 

 

Mike winced, looking at Lily," What was that?" Lily looked a bit uncomfortable talking about her friend's sex life but she explained. "Raphael is a bit... possessive of Simon. And he doesn't like people touching what is his."

 

No POV  
The next day, when Mike walked by Raphael, he made sure to keep his head down. Raphael, whose hand was wrapped around Simon's waist, smirked at him and pulled Simon closer. Raphael voice drew his head up,"not so smug now right, little fledgling." Mike glared at the ground. "Stay away from Simon." Raphael warned him. Mike had no choice but to nod in sullen agreement. "Okay." 

 

Raphael could not be happier, his baby was tucked snugly in his side, that asshole agreed to stop pestering Simon and Raphael was happy. "Let's go babe." Simon said to him as they walked together, back into their favorite place, Raphael's bedroom.


	2. Stupid Werewolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support that you have all shown for this story! I love you all so much<33 enjoy!!!

"Raph I'm heading over to Luke's. See ya later!" With these few sentences casually thrown over his shoulder, Simon was bustling out of Hotel Dumort, leaving Raphael lonely and sulking in his room.   
Trying to occupy his boredom, Raphael headed to his study where he completed about an hour's worth of paperwork before his restless mind wandered again to the thought of Simon. Simon and his annoying yet adorable rants about Star Wars. Simon and his perpetually messy hair. Simon and his chocolatey brown eyes. Simon in general. Making up his mind, Raphael stood up and grabbed his jacket, planning to go over to the pack house. Anyways, he had a legitimate and serious matter to discuss with Luke and it wasn't just a lame excuse to get to see Simon earlier. Striding out of his study leisurely, Raphael mind-linked his advisors and ordered them to meet in 5 minutes at the entrance as it was already sunset.   
As soon as Raphael stepped foot into the big 'living room' downstairs, he saw Lily and his advisors already there. He made his way towards them and graced them with a small smile. He briefed them on what they had to do, which was basically look threatening and hopefully scare the werewolves in agreeing to the deal. When Lily heard him, she snorted inelegantly. "It's just a reason to see Simon earlier isn't it." If Raphael could blush, he would have turned as red as the blood in the cup that one of his advisors was holding. "That's not true at all." Raphael said, mustering up as much dignity that he had left, trying but failing to keep his image as a strict vampire leader. "Right." Lily drawled in her thick New York accent but thankfully did not push Raphael further. "Let's just go." Raphael said, shaking his head as he walked out of the grand double doors.   
Soon, because of their vampire speed, they reached the pack house. The two werewolves on guard immediately appeared in front of them. "State your business vampire." One of them demanded. "We have matters to discuss with your pack leader." Raphael stated calmly and clearly. "Follow me." They ordered, leading them into the pack house.   
When they entered the house, Raphael spotted Simon's head of brown hair and a smile spread across his usually stoic face, a gesture that was not missed by some werewolves. The werewolves turned around to see who Raphael was smiling at and was surprised to find out that it was Simon that Raphael was staring at, causing a few raised eyebrows. Simon too had also seen Raphael and sped over him. "Raph! What are you doing here?" Simon smiled up at Raphael, a smile that melted Raphael's heart into goo, reaching up to kiss him gently. "I need to discuss something with Luke. Nothing much to worry about baby, don't get your pretty head in a twist." Raphael winked playfully at Simon before walking into Luke's office.  
"So you're Raphael's new plaything huh? I'll give maybe a few months before he gets tired of you." A werewolf invaded Simon's personal bubble, laughing and mocking him cruelly. Simon blinked at him uncomprehendingly, feeling a spike of panic shoot through him. The werewolf continued to insult him while the pack members watched with slight fear and trepidation. The werewolf's mate came up to him and tried to pull him away. "Come on Gregory, don't insult him anymore please. He's Rapha-" Her words were cut off by the office door slamming open, Raphael snarling slightly, his fangs extended and his dark gaze fixed on the offending werewolf. Raphael had felt Simon's panic jolt through their mate bond and he had immediately gotten up and thrown the office door open. Lily and the rest of his advisors behind him, their fangs bared.  
Raphael moved to Simon's side and wrapped a possessive arm around Simon, showing Greg exactly who Simon belonged to. Greg's eyes widened in realisation, quickly taking a step back. "Sorry dude, I really didn't know he was..." Raphael quelled Greg's incessant babbling with an icy cold glare. Luke chose that moment to intervene, apologising on behalf of Greg. Raphael accepted the apology, albeit reluctantly and turned to Simon.  
"Are you alright baby?" Raphael asked concernedly, scanning his body for any visible injuries. "I'm fine Raph," Simon sighed and offered Raphael a weak smile, kissing his cheek, the both of them oblivious to the wide-eyed stares they were getting from the pack. Luke cleared his throat, asking awkwardly," Um guys? Do you want me to um... escort you out?" Raphael seemed to remember that they were in the pack house and recovered his usual mask of indifference. "Yes of course, thanks." He gestured to his now relaxed advisors to follow him and they made their way out of the pack house led by Luke, Raphael's arm still tightly encircling Simon's waist.  
When Luke came back, he wasn't surprised to see the pack busy gossiping about what just happened. "I can't believe that Raphael has finally gotten a mate..." "That fledging has Raphael wrapped around his pinkie finger..." He called the pack to attention, "You all still have to respect Raphael the same. And please don't mess Simon, you all have seen how protective Raphael is over his mate. Understood?" Luke's eyes met every single one of their eyes and they all nodded obediently. "Great. Now go do your shit." Luke smiled and waved a hand, dismissing them.  
Back at Hotel Dumort, Raphael was sitting on his luxurious king-sized bed with Simon on his lap. "Are you sure that filthy dog didn't hurt you?" Raphael asked worriedly for the 50th time in half an hour. Simon nodded, his heart warming at Raphael's concern. "It's just...he said I was your new plaything and you would grow tired of me soon..." Simon mumbled in a small voice. Raphael seethed, thinking of ways to slowly torture the werewolf that made his baby feel this way. Pushing those negative feelings aside, Raphael turned Simon to face him. "Baby, don't ever think that you're just a plaything to me. You're so much more than that okay?" Raphael bared his true feelings and all his love for Simon.  
"I love you Simon." "I love you too Raphael."  
And Raphael really did show Simon how much he loved him that night, the next day afterwards too and for forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter although it's not really up to my standards :/// but thank you for reading :-))


End file.
